


Breathe

by Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically it's Junmyeon and Jongdae bumbling their way through a relationship, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, Reverse Size Kink, not really - Freeform, some fighting between chanyeol and suho but they're still friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: Prompt Code: TW201

 
Junmyeon is a cat hybrid that has been rotting in the pet store since forever. As he's slowly starting to get desperate, he catches the eyes of a potential master, a bright man named Jongdae.  Only, he's not quite sure what he's doing, and neither does Jongdae.





	Breathe

Yixing is here again. Junmyeon drags Kyungsoo out of their nap to greet their littermate, promising the younger cat backrubs, because Yixing is never around anymore, and Junmyeon misses his vivacious friend dearly.

Kyungsoo makes them settle on the windowsill of the largest playroom, sleek black tail curled around Yixing’s waist possessively, the white tip flicking left and right in pleasure even if the Hybrid doesn’t voice it. Yixing grooms Junmyeon’s hair while he talks about everything and anything, Junmyeon content to just listen.

It’s almost like he’s living his own life through Yixing, and sometimes Junmyeon feels guilty for that. They’re from the same litter, him, Kyungsoo, and Yixing, but Yixing is by far the most fortunate of them because his master is also the owner of the pet shop and absolutely adores doting on Yixing. He gets dance lessons and cooking lessons, and Sehun has five other older Dog Hybrids at home who absolutely spoil Yixing as well. Junmyeon would feel jealous, if not for the bright smile on Yixing’s face every time he comes and visits.

Yixing’s tail thumps happily against the surface like that of a puppy’s as he talks, making Kyungsoo snap at him before forcing the younger cat to curl under him so Kyungsoo can rub his tummy. Yixing giggles about the petting zoo Sehun brought him and his “geges” to—where the real bunnies and cats and penguins and tigers are—about how they almost left one of the Hybrids in the pigpen until Sehun noticed, and they had to run back to get their last family member.

Somehow their conversation turns towards sex when Kyungsoo asks Yixing how his last heat went. Junmyeon is still in denial that his cute, innocent little brother is _having sex_ but oh well...

“Master Sehun was quite busy my last heat,” Yixing explains, a faint blush rising up his face, “So Zhixiang-ge helped me through most of it until Master Sehun could take care of me on the last day.”

Scandalised, Junmyeon sits up from where he was curled against Kyungsoo. “He lets the other Hybrids touch you?” he splutters out. He’s met Sehun’s Dog Hybrids before. They’re all an extremely rowdy bunch.

“Don’t interrupt, Myeon,” Kyungsoo says, “How was it?”

“Soo, they’re both so big,” Yixing giggles, multi-coloured ears flattening against his brown hair in embarrassment, “My ass felt like it was going to get torn apart. I couldn’t walk for a few days after my heat.”

The calico cat is visibly preening as he complains and even Kyungsoo looks enraptured, but all Junmyeon can think of is, _what if someone’s ass really gets torn apart?_ Inwardly, he’s cringing. It’s not like he hasn’t seen a dick before. After all, toys only do so much during heats, but he’s careful in choosing partners. Never ones that are promiscuous, never ones that get salivated over. Those that are on the smaller end as compared to the other Hybrids of the shelter, confident, but gentle partners.

It’s much better to talk about the zoo trip.

Yixing is halfway through re-enacting Sehun's expression when a loud voice booms in the corridors, yelling for Kyungsoo at the top of his lungs. Kyungsoo hisses in aggravation and complains to Junmyeon and Yixing, but his tail is still flicking left to right and there’s a pleased glint in his eyes.

“Hey there Xingxing,” Baekhyun says joyfully, and Yixing licks the hand that comes to pet him. Junmyeon subtly pushes his chin into Baekhyun’s fingers as the worker greets him, and finally Baekhyun turns to a stormy Kyungsoo.

“Don’t touch me,” Kyungsoo hisses out when Baekhyun reaches a hand out to rub the cat’s white left ear. Baekhyun only laughs and tells him he loves him.

When Baekhyun leaves, Yixing sidles up to Kyungsoo with an evil glint in his eyes. Those five Dogs are really bad influences. “Have you thought about Baekhyun’s dick before?” Yixing asks with faux innocence, “Sex outside heat is always the best, really. Once you’re in heat, you’re actually too consumed to enjoy it.”

Kyungsoo pats Junmyeon’s reddened cheeks patronizingly. “It’s normal to think about human’s dicks, you know,” he says, “It’s pretty much all they talk about among the young ones, whether or not there are humans who can take care of our heats adequately.”

Junmyeon rolls onto his back, trapping Yixing to his chest. “That can’t be all you think about,” Junmyeon replies, “Heat isn’t—that doesn’t tell you whether or not the human’s a good master.”

“But we don’t really get to choose whether or not we have a good master, Myeon,” Yixing says gently, his ears flicking, “We don’t have a choice, not really.”

And it’s true, isn’t it? 

Yixing had barely been up for sale when Sehun waltzed in and took him away. Junmyeon had been picked up before but immediately returned in favour of another Hybrid. Even when he looks the human in his eyes, thinks that he wants to go home with this human, that he won’t _mind_ spending the rest of his life with this human. So much so that he’s long given up on the idea of a perfect master, a soulmate. Junmyeon’s luck had long been used up when the three of them had been found, when Yixing had found a good Master.

They say being a good Hybrid means that you get adopted. Junmyeon digresses. Junmyeon and his littermates grew up in the shelter, and they’ve been to all the etiquette classes all the shelter Hybrids go to. Junmyeon is a good Hybrid, by human standards. He doesn’t sleep through all the classes like Jongin does, doesn’t wag his tail repeatedly and end up accidentally sweeping everything on the table onto the floor like Chanyeol does.

But Jongin and Chanyeol have already been bought, and Junmyeon is still here.

Yixing leaves after dinner, latching himself onto Sehun’s side and whining non-stop. It slightly terrifies Junmyeon, this dependence on their master that cannot be nullified by the presence of littermates. Sehun has bought Yixing a new collar, sleek black leather studded with silver.

After dinner, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo get their turn in the shop front, curled up the playpen as humans meander in and out of the little shop. Kyungsoo is in a weird mood that Junmyeon cannot really gauge, and he supposes it’s something to do with Baekhyun’s talk with him in the corner of the room earlier during dinner. Kyungsoo’s ears are flattened in aggression and anger, but his tail is wrapped tightly around his leg. He’s afraid.

He shies away from Junmyeon’s pets when they settle into the playpen, and Baekhyun doesn’t look at Kyungsoo when he passes to open up shop. 

They’re easily the oldest pets in the petshop—it’s been more than seven years since Yixing hit eleven and deemed ready for sale. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are practically adults in human eyes. Junmyeon doesn’t expect much. He doesn’t want to keep his hopes high, but he can’t help but hope.

Humans come and humans go. The small kitten Junmyeon spends hours talking to is the last sale of the day before a couple walks up to Kyungsoo. There are only a few Hybrids left—their petshop is a popular one after all. They call him cute and pet him, and Kyungsoo grimaces when they tug on his ears a bit harder than normal humans.

When they ask if Kyungsoo wants to go home with them, he bats them away to Junmyeon’s horror. The both of them haven’t been approached, _ever_. 

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon splutters, and the grey cat throws himself to the humans’ feet on Kyungsoo’s behalf. “I’m sorry, he just woke up, Kyungsoo does—”

“No,” Kyungsoo growls determinedly, but what can the humans do? A Hybrid’s consent must be given. It’s just that Hybrids don’t usually have a pool of suitors to pick from, and never do any of them say no. Junmyeon falls back onto his haunches in horror. The couple looks nice and sweet, caring individuals that will probably be good masters.

Baekhyun ambles over, and Kyungsoo glares at him. He apologizes to the couple, and once they’re gone, turns on Kyungsoo immediately. “What the hell was that?” The human asks indignantly, “That was your ticket out of here! You were going to get a happy family!”

Kyungsoo glares back, the fur on his whole body quivering. “I won’t be adopted by anyone but you,” he declares loudly, “You’re my only happy family.”

Baekhyun takes a step back, and Kyungsoo turns his gaze onto the floor, but his fists are still clenched, and his tail is rigid. “You’re an idiot,” Junmyeon declares vehemently, a sudden rage rising in his body, “You’re an idiot.”

He storms back into the back of the petshop and straight for the dormitory, brushing past a few Hybrids who try to get his attention. The phone at the corner of the room is thankfully unoccupied, but Junmyeon is so angry he punches in the wrong number thrice before getting it right.

“Oh household,” A deep, accented voice says. “Yixing, please,” Junmyeon replies. Five minutes after the call he will curl up into a ball as he recalls this particular, intimidating voice of Sehun’s oldest Dog Hybrid. Junmyeon has never, never liked Dogs, but he’s too enraged to focus on anything else. 

There’s a low growl and a pattering of socks against carpeted floor, before Yixing’s sweet voice drifts over from the other side of the receiver. “We literally just saw each other,” Yixing giggles, “Do you miss me that much?” 

There’s another low growl, before Yixing says to someone on the other side, “That’s my brother, idiot.” Junmyeon impatiently waits for the whining to stop, before he launches into a tirade of how much of an ungrateful bitch Kyungsoo is being, doesn’t he understand that they won’t have that chance anymore, why won’t he just accept and be loved, does he know how rare it is for Hybrids their age to even get considered by humans and let alone two young humans two _young_ humans who are probably rich and can spoil him silly, whyyyyyyy

Yixing is surprisingly silent for a long time after Junmyeon finishes. The only thing that indicates the calico Hybrid is on the other end of the line is his even breathing. “But Myeon,” Yixing finally says, “Kyungsoo wouldn’t be happy with them.”

Junmyeon slides down with his back against the wall. “Are you, Yixing?” He blurts out. 

“Of course I am!” Yixing says quickly, and there’s no hesitation, no reluctance. Goose-like barking in the background tells Junmyeon that Sehun’s other Hybrids are next to Yixing. 

“Junmyeon hyung,” Yixing continues, “Hybrids like us, we can’t really hope for anything, and I think you know this better than I do. What we can do is find the best in our circumstances. Anything extra is a gift that we should be grateful for, instead of treating it as something that we’re entitled to have. And what we have—what we have, we shouldn’t take for granted, but hold tight. Kyungsoo found Baekhyun, and Baekhyun is Kyungsoo’s happiness. If Kyungsoo left Baekhyun, he would just regret it for the rest of his life.”

“But Yixing—”

“Myeon, Kyungsoo knows what he’s doing,” Yixing says lightly, “And you know that too, but you’re thinking about this from _your_ perspective, instead of Kyungsoo’s.” He doesn’t say it out loud, but Junmyeon gets what he’s trying to say. He’s jealous. Of Yixing, of Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo—Kyungsoo is smarter than me,” Yixing laughs a little, “And you know he doesn’t budge when he makes up his mind. Just let him be.” 

Yixing hangs up after a while, saying that one of his geges need him, and Junmyeon lets him be. Is he jealous?

Baekhyun finds him curled into a ball next to the phone as he goes to switch off the lights. “Do you think anyone is going to adopt me?” The cat asks Baekhyun, “Do I still have a chance?”

Baekhyun cards fingers through his hair, patting away the tears that leaked out of Junmyeon’s eyes. “Someday, he’ll come,” Baekhyun says reverently, “Someday you’ll find a human who loves you.” Junmyeon asks Baekhyun to tuck him in, feeling slightly embarrassed at being treated like a kitten again, but it also makes him very, very comfortable. Baekhyun indulges him, even fetches him a leftover bunny plushie that none of the kittens wanted. She has large white buttons for eyes, but the colour has faded into a pasty yellow, and the stitches are frayed, but it’s enough for Junmyeon.

“I had a Hybrid once, before,” Baekhyun says as he pets Junmyeon to sleep, “She was a sickly Puppy, but very clingy. But I loved my job here, and I couldn’t give her the time and attention she needed, even when she moved to the hospital. So give me some time, yeah?”

Halfway into the night, Kyungsoo noses into his duvet and the smaller man curls into Junmyeon’s embrace, tail flopping over Junmyeon’s legs affectionately. “I know you want the best for me,” he murmurs, “But my life has only just begun.”

//

Baekhyun doesn’t come to work for three days, but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind. He pushes Junmyeon out to the storefront whenever he gets the chance but always declines when Junmyeon tugs him along. What’s the use of going out there? To calm the little ones, perhaps. But Junmyeon still doesn’t want to give up. 

Baekhyun fetches Junmyeon in the afternoon when he’s lazing by the fountain, mentally debating on whether or not to call Yixing again. Junmyeon is in a whiny mood and he bats Baekhyun’s hand away, but Baekhyun’s words have him springing up in unadulterated disbelief.

“That’s impossible,” Junmyeon says as he pads after Baekhyun down the corridor, “No one in their sane mind would ever ask for someone like me. Are you sure he’s perfectly sane? Maybe he just hasn’t seen kittens before, that’s probably it. Baekhyun, are you absolutely sure?”

Baekhyun just laughs and scratches his head, pushing him into his office. The spinny chair turns around, and there’s a man sitting there, a cattish grin hanging off his lips, his eyes in adorable crescent moons. He’s in semi-formal clothing, slim-cut trousers hugging his crossed legs, a white shirt with the first few buttons undone. 

“Hello,” Junmyeon says, uncharacteristically shy. This human had asked for him! Asked for him! 

“This is Junmyeon, our eldest,” Baekhyun says with the voice of a proud parent, but Junmyeon visibly flinches at the term ‘eldest’. The human looks young, early twenties, with sharp eyes and sharp cheeks and a sharp smile, but not the kind that tears through Junmyeon’s dreams. It’s the kind of feature that makes Junmyeon think how on earth this human, who could have anyone he wanted in the world, out of all Hybrids, choose Junmyeon.

“He’s just the right one,” the man has a light voice, too, soft, melodious. Junmyeon’s tail sways left and right. 

He doesn’t kneel, but his smile is bright and sincere. _I’ve been waiting for you._

“I’m Jongdae,” The man says, “Kim Jongdae. May I pet you, Junmyeon?” 

Junmyeon looks at him with something akin to awe, and his nod is rapid, too rapid, too embarrassing, but the human doesn’t comment on it. The fingers that scratch the back of his ears are gentle, if a bit skinny, but they make Junmyeon feel comfortable and he is more than happy to lean into Kim Jongdae’s touch.

“Would you like to come home with me?” Jongdae asks then. Junmyeon has heard this question directed to those around him so often that he almost starts looking around to see who Jongdae is talking to, but there’s only him and Baekhyun in the room. He almost purrs in embarrassment. “If you’ll have me,” he replies shakily.

Jongdae laughs, and Junmyeon thinks he must have done a good job, because Baekhyun tells him to pack up with a wide grin.

He stuffs the clothes and toys he has in the backpack Yixing had Sehun buy him a few years back, hiding his volume of “Manual of Excellent Hybrids” at the very bottom of the bag. Both Kyungsoo and Yixing turn their noses up to the dog-eared volume, while the centre also never uses any sort of textbook, but this book was their mother’s, placed at the bottom of the box as the three brothers were left in the alley. Yixing hardly remembers that period, being a mere baby who could barely open his eyes, while Kyungsoo was so weak he slept through most of it. It was Junmyeon that spent the day hunting down scraps, kneeling by the entrance of the alleyways hoping for a few coins so he could get some warm milk for his little brothers, who put up with the disgusted glances and the occasional leer before Baekhyun found them. That book was his religion, and he never thought he had had the chance to ever put it to good use.

Junmyeon resists the urge to ask his Master where they are going as he sits in the comfortable car, soft leather and a calming scent that doesn’t antagonise Cat Hybrids. Junmyeon is starting to be pressured by the fact that he has such a considerate Master, and his breathing quickens before he realises it.

“Are you alright?” Master frowns, pulling the car to a stop, “Is there something wrong?”

Junmyeon lifts his head up to meet his Master’s concerned gaze. How warm, how gentle. Junmyeon resumes staring at his hands as he squeaks out reassurances. Master doesn’t seem too convinced, but he resumes driving again. Junmyeon resists the urge to bring his legs up to curl into a ball because Master wouldn’t like it if he got footprints all over the nice leather.

After they exit the car in a pitch black basement carpark, the obnoxious screeching of the lift makes Junmyeon jump in surprise. His tail tangles around his left thigh and his ears fold forwards automatically, but before he can apologize, His Master’s hand is scratching the back of his ears and his Master is laughing, crisp, bright. His Master isn’t angry, isn’t ashamed of him. His Master’s laugh is beautiful.

“Let’s go,” His Master says, patting Junmyeon on the head. His Master’s hands slide down to the small of Junmyeon’s back, herding him inside the lift, and already Junmyeon can feel the heat rising to his cheeks and he looks down to the floor. His shoes are scruffy and mouldy from prolonged use, and he makes a note to take them off outside his Master’s home.

The door opens to a semi-clean living room. There are clothes haphazardly stacked up on the coffee table, and the cushions look like they have seen better days. Jongdae leads Junmyeon through the apartment, into a kitchen with cutlery and china hidden in the dish dryer hastily.

Finally Jongdae shows Junmyeon to the Master bedroom, and Junmyeon can hardly blink. Jongdae’s scent fills the air pleasantly, clinging to the double bed in the middle of the room and the tall wardrobe. At the other end of the room is a big beanie bed and soft blankets for Junmyeon to curl into at night. “Well, is it ok?” Jongdae asks, sounding a tad bit too nervous for Junmyeon’s liking, “I wasn’t quite sure what you liked, so... Anything else I need to buy?”

It’s perfect. You’re perfect.

//

“Okay, let’s first go over some house rules.” Jongdae claps his hand. Nodding briskly, Junmyeon puts down his backpack to get out a pen and his little notebook.

“Erm, what are you doing?” Jongdae blinks. 

Junmyeon presses his pen to the paper. “Writing them down, Master,” He says matter of factly, “In case I forget.”

“Ok.” Jongdae blinks harder. “Whatever makes you comfortable. First things first, don’t call me Master.”

It’s Junmyeon’s turn to blink uncertainly. “Then what should I call you, Ma... Sir?”

“Just Jongdae is fine,” His Master says frantically. Junmyeon nods then, and carefully pens down _Call Master as Jongdae._

“Erm,” Jongdae continues, scrunching his nose up, “You’re my first Hybrid, so tell me if I’m doing something wrong?” Junmyeon blanks. He mentally flips through the pages of the Manual.

He must have taken too long, because Jongdae waves a hand in front of his spaced out eyes. “Relax, okay?” His Master says warmly, “You’re part of my household now.”

Being part of his household means that Jongdae is apparently very surprised when Junmyeon wakes him five minutes before his alarm goes off with a plate of scrambled eggs and milk and a proud look on his face.

“I’m not sure what kind of breakfast you liked so I just made some scrambled eggs is that alright also I only found milk in the kitchen so I poured a glass for you can I have a glass too?”

Jongdae stares at him with the look of a dead fish. Junmyeon’s tail flops unhappily against the floor. “Is this... not okay? I won’t do it again, I’m so sorry.”

Suddenly Jongdae pushes back the blankets and pats the bed next to him. Junmyeon eagerly clambers on, slightly straining his head forward for Jongdae to scratch. Gentle fingers rub the back of his ears and he purrs involuntarily, winning a little chuckle from his Master.

“I’m not actually used to eating breakfast,” Jongdae explains, “But if you like cooking, I don’t mind.”

And so Junmyeon stays there, half-kneeling next to Jongdae as his Master eats his breakfast in bed with one hand petting Junmyeon, until his Master has to go to work and kicks Junmyeon out to change.

Junmyeon hums a little tune to himself as he cleans up the house after jongdae leaves for work, tries his best to hang the clothes up for his Master, watches a little TV and makes sure to resist the urge to sink his claws into the soft, soft throw pillows. He dozes off slightly, his head hitting the coffee table before he slinks to the wide windowsill and sunbathes, tail waving lazily over his head.

He wakes up to Jongdae holding his smartphone to his face, shutter noises fluttering rapidly. “Sorry, you were simply too adorable,” Jongdae laughs, “I brought chicken home!”

Junmyeon perks up, almost rolls off the windowsill in excitement, and he eagerly follows Jongdae into the kitchen. His Master suddenly stops in his tracks, and Junmyeon’s nose mashes onto his back painfully.

“Did you clean up?” Jongdae asks, looking back at Junmyeon. The cat nods his head shyly, mentally running through a checklist of what chores he has given himself to do. He’s been a good cat, hasn’t he?

“Junmyeon, you didn’t really have to do that,” Jongdae smiles, scratching Junmyeon behind his ears again. Jongdae seems to really like scratching him there.

Junmyeon doesn’t answer him, for he knows if he continues to be a good cat, he’ll have his collar.

“You don’t have to do any chores here, okay?” Jongdae’s grip tightens. “In fact, I’d rather you didn’t because you could hurt yourself, and I don’t want you getting tired.” 

Junmyeon’s paws shoot to grip the edge of Jongdae’s sleeve, making his Master look at him surprised, but Junmyeon swallows his words at the edge of his tongue.

Master’s word is law, after all. Every Hybrid knows that, and Junmyeon isn’t going to be the first Cat to challenge that.

With explicit instructions not to do chores, there’s only so much playing Junmyeon can do before he gets bored. He’s spent most of the day curled up on the windowsill with a book in hand until his skin heats up. At least Jongdae lets Junmyeon cook, so he can busy himself in the kitchen and wait for his Master to come home.

There’s the sound of the key turning in the lock, so Junmyeon quickly takes the pot of the stove and runs out, wiping down his paws on the apron as Jongdae takes off his shoes. “You’re back!” Junmyeon yelps happily, and Jongdae is ready for his tackle. Junmyeon is only slightly shorter than Jongdae, but him being a Hybrid means that he’s as flexible as any real cat, and his bones are light enough that Jongdae catches him with ease.

“I’m back,” Jongdae laughs, pressing a kiss to Junmyeon’s hair. Junmyeon’s heart flutters pleasantly and he rubs his ears against Jongdae’s chin, until Jongdae pushes him away chuckling that Junmyeon’s fur is tickling his throat.

Junmyeon likes this part of the day the best, watching with rapt attention as Jongdae eats his food, praises him, rubs him on the back of his head and then down to the small of his back. Then Junmyeon gets to watch TV together with Jongdae, and he watches with rapt fascination at the things that happen on screen, and despite knowing they’re all fake, Junmyeon likes them, a lot.

As the sky turns darkest, Jongdae will tuck Junmyeon into bed, and he sinks into the soft fabric as Jongdae walks to the other side of the room.

It’s not a very exciting life, the one Junmyeon has. But he likes it.

It’s enough.

But that doesn’t mean he’s not bored, though. Back in the shelter, there were plenty of cats to roughhouse with and the human caretakers always had time for them as well. There were also more than enough toys for everyone. So Junmyeon wanders around the house, brushing up against everything until everything he touches smells like _home_ , until Jongdae comes back and it doesn’t anymore.

Jongdae smells like Jongdae, which Junmyeon likes, but there’s also the smell of strangers, piss, cement, cold, cold chairs. Junmyeon doesn’t like those scents, and once Jongdae leaves Junmyeon buries himself in Jongdae’s clean laundry, so that Jongdae leaves the house covered in Junmyeon’s scent, so that everyone knows Jongdae is _Junmyeon’s_.

“You rub up against things a lot,” Jongdae says out of the blue. Junmyeon tears his eyes away from the TV, putting down the cushion he had been rubbing his face against guiltily.

“Is this a Hybrid thing?” Jongdae asks weakly, throwing himself onto the loveseat. Junmyeon’s nose wrinkles up slightly at the scent of strangers clinging to his Master’s clothes, but he makes himself focus on the question. He’s been lounging around the house so much that it makes perfect sense to claim the territory as his own, and he didn’t realise he’d been doing it in front of his Master until Jongdae pointed it out.

He can’t help it, though. Jongdae had hugged this pillow when he had got off work, and once Junmyeon had gotten his hands on it, the smell of _stranger_ had been itching his nose. The natural thing then, would be to rub his cheek repeatedly against the pillow until it smells like home again.

“It is... should I not do it?” Junmyeon asks tentatively.

“No! It’s completely fine,” Jongdae laughs, eyes forming nice little curves that mesmerize Junmyeon at the pure happiness radiating from the human before him, “You know, maybe you should rub up against me too.”

Junmyeon is pretty sure Jongdae intends it as a joke, but he’s not going to turn down that offer. A bewildered Jongdae finds himself with a lapful of Cat, Junmyeon rubbing his cheek against Jongdae’s chest contently. His Master is laughing again, the faint rumbles of his chest vibrating against Junmyeon’s cheek. 

It’s only until later, when the lights are out and Jongdae is snoring faintly, that Junmyeon recalls his overeager behaviour and blushes heavily at the fact that Jongdae had liked it.

//

It’s Sunday the very next day, and Junmyeon is used to Jongdae holding fort in the study while Junmyeon lazes around on the soft carpeted floor of the room, head in easy access for Jongdae to ruffle. He’s just about to settle in a perfect sunbathing spot when Jongdae steps into the study in a thin shirt khakis. 

“Come on,” Jongdae says cheerily to a bewildered Junmyeon, “Let’s go to the park!”

Junmyeon almost trips over his own paws as he runs after his Master.

It’s actually Junmyeon’s first trip out of the house ever since he was adopted. He puts on the ragged sneakers that he hasn’t worn in a long time and trots after Jongdae. His Master seems to be in a happy mood because he’s humming a little tune in that beautiful voice of his that has Junmyeon mesmerized and trips on his own shoelaces.

The park is just across the street, and there’s a high fence around it. A plaque says that it’s a Cat park. Junmyeon’s tail is wagging as hard as any Dog as he lets Jongdae herd him inside the area.

Cats! Cats! So many Cats!!! There’s a jungle gym!!!!!! Someone has one of those giant yarn balls!!!!!!!!!!!

Junmyeon steals a glance towards Jongdae, and his Master is sitting on the park bench comfortably with his book open, headphones in his ears. Sighing internally, Junmyeon plants himself down on the bench next to his Master, but he can’t help the longing glances towards the bunch of Hybrids roughhousing in the distance.

Junmyeon’s ears pick up the excited yowls from the direction of the playground. There are small kittens, but there’s also cats that looks like Junmyeon’s age, and Junmyeon really really _really_ wants to join them.

He steals another glance to his Master, but Jongdae doesn’t look close to even giving Junmyeon permission to go there. Junmyeon resists the urge to stomp his foot on the ground and settles with playing with his tail.

His Master is entirely engrossed in his fiction book while Junmyeon bites his own claws beside him.

His Master turns a page. A white-eared kitten pounces on a brown cat. Junmyeon whines low in his throat.

His Master turns another page and Junmyeon’s ears flatten.

“Erm, do you not want to play with them?” Jongdae blinks at Junmyeon in confusion and the cat snaps to attention. At Junmyeon’s blank look, Jongdae closes the book worriedly. “Do you... not like it here? We can go home, if you want.”

“I love it!” Junmyeon blurts out, “I just—you didn’t say I could go.”

“Myeon, you don’t have to ask for my permission to enjoy life.” Jongdae frowns.

“So...” Junmyeon asks awkwardly, “Can I...?”

“Yeah! Sure!” Jongdae says frantically, and Junmyeon immediately breaks out into a sprint.

Grass! Flowers! 

The other cats turn to Junmyeon with smiles and soon he’s playing like a little kitten again, rolling in the mud and racing the other cats up and down the poles. There’s fabric and fur caught in his claws but he can hardly care.

Occasionally, he peeks towards the bench and finds that Jongdae is still there, sometimes reading his book, sometimes clicking away on his phone. 

“Hey, is that your Master?” A small white kitten asks curiously. 

“Yeah!” Junmyeon smiles proudly. 

The kitten gives another glance to Jongdae, then to Junmyeon’s neck. “You’re so lucky,” The kitten says instead, shifting her white collar, “My Master just dumps me here every day.”

Junmyeon doesn’t know how to answer her and just shuts up.

When he’s tired, dirty, and absolutely elated, Jongdae is there to laugh at him and hold up water to his parched lips, and in Jongdae’s eyes Junmyeon sees his own excited reflection. Dried out, he lets Jongdae’s voice wash over him as his Master talks about the book. 

“You’re so adorable, Junmyeon,” Jongdae smiles against Junmyeon’s hair, “I’m so happy I got you.” They end up falling asleep like that, Junmyeon’s head pillowed on Jongdae’s chest, Jongdae’s hand lying casually against Junmyeon’s waist, content.

//

Baekhyun calls when Junmyeon is preparing dinner. Junmyeon thought it would be Yixing—after all, Yixing was the only one he really called most of the times, but he wasn’t too surprised to find Baekhyun on the other end of the receiver.

“I don’t know what to do,” Baekhyun confesses, “I want to make Kyungsoo happy, but I’m not sure I’m the right guy, you know? My last Hybrid, she—I never was with her. I couldn’t. There’s so much to do in the shelter, and I ended up prioritizing them over her—”

“You know where you went wrong,” Junmyeon presses, “And trust me, Kyungsoo knows exactly what he’s going into. Why are you calling?”

“Well, you know Kyungsoo the most,” Baekhyun explains frantically, “You know—I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, he did give up his chance to leave because of you,” Junmyeon points out, “Do you want him?”

“But Jun, I don’t have the time, I—I can’t give him anyth—”

“Do you want him?” Junmyeon repeats stubbornly, “It’s that simple, really. If you want him, if you like him, then you’ll make him happy.” 

Baekhyun is silent for a long moment, and Junmyeon patiently walks back to the kitchen to check on the chicken. When the silence becomes too unbearable, he adds softly, “If you want him, if you love him, it doesn’t matter if you’re not by his side. He’ll know.”

Deep breathing continues, until Baekhyun murmurs a “Thank you” lowly. Junmyeon knows Baekhyun will do what’s right, because he sees the way Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo, and he knows Kyungsoo cares about Baekhyun despite his harsh words. Truthfully, he couldn’t imagine Kyungsoo in better hands.

The key turns in the lock and Junmyeon resists the urge to dash out, even if his tail flicks unhappily against the cupboards because he’s been deprived of that right. Jongdae has guests over, and Junmyeon needs to be dignified and not disgrace his Master.

He carries the last dish out to the table, and his ears automatically swivel towards the foyer. There’s Jongdae’s voice, and his friend from college, Minseok, but there’s also heavy panting?

He pads towards the door, wanting to place his paw on the strange noise, and ends up flat on his back as a huge body barrels towards him and pins him to the ground.

“Chanyeol?” Junmyeon sputters out, scrunching his nose up at the stench of dirt and dog fur.

“Junmyeon!!!” The retriever Hybrid pounces on the cat, folding Junmyeon’s smaller frame beneath his own, tail thwacking painfully against Junmyeon’s thigh repeatedly.

Dog.

Dog.

DOG.

Junmyeon gives himself up to the overgrown puppy’s mercy, Chanyeol’s strong arms trapping him against the floorboard as the younger boy keeps rubbing his cheek against Junmyeon’s own.

Finally, Chanyeol’s Master, a cute man named Minseok drags Chanyeol away by the collar and for a moment Junmyeon just lies there on the ground, Chanyeol’s drool all over his face. 

“You alright, Junmyeon?” Jongdae laughs as he helps Junmyeon up.

“No,” Junmyeon squeaks in return, furiously wiping off the liquid of his face. 

He helps Jongdae set the table and they take their seats, with their Masters striking up a pleasant conversation about work next to them as the two Hybrids sit silently.

Junmyeon wants to start something to diffuse the situation, and he knows Jongdae is stealing glances at him every now and then. But despite their greetings to each other, he and Chanyeol were never close even back then, dogs and kittens separated outside of classes, and Junmyeon had been wary of the boisterous puppies anywhere near his darling brothers. Chanyeol was adopted five years ago, anyway. 

Chanyeol is still staring at him with a smug look on his face, and only after a few seconds does Junmyeon realize what the Dog is looking at.

His bare neck, of course. Chanyeol’s grey collar stands proudly above the Dog’s shirt, the buckle throwing light off the ceiling as Chanyeol shifts slightly from where he sits next to Minseok.

Poking at his peas, Junmyeon doesn’t notice the first time when Jongdae tells him to show Chanyeol to the bathroom, not until his Master’s slender digits wave in front of him.

Face burning with embarrassment, he scurries out of his seat, Chanyeol following on.

“So,” Chanyeol asks conservationally, “Where’s your collar?”

“I don’t have it yet,” Junmyeon admits, entirely unimpressed with the way Chanyeol’s long tail brushes against the walls of the narrow hallway.

“Ha!” Chanyeol barks noisily, “You haven’t gotten it yet? Wait, how long have you been here? Four years?”

The fur on Junmyeon’s tails and ears bristle, angry, but as usual the Dog doesn’t get the hint at all. “Just a few months.” He says crisply, slamming open the bathroom door.

Chanyeol scrunches up his nose, his ears flopping over. “I wonder what he sees in you.”

Junmyeon resists the urge to scream.

It’s worse after dinner, when the four of them are on the sofa watching a home movie no one’s paying attention to. Minseok and Jongdae are sharing alcohol and giggling about university stuff, while Chanyeol has lain himself sideways on both of their laps, which means that Jongdae’s hands are carding through _Chanyeol’s_ hair instinctively instead of _Junmyeon’s_ hair.

Junmyeon’s claws are scrunching up his newly ironed pants from where he sits next to his Master, eyes silently begging for Jongdae to just look at him. 

Chanyeol’s rumbling with pleasure, his paws tangling into Jongdae’s shirt, making it slide up and reveal a patch of bare skin. The Dog rubs his hair against Jongdae’s chin, making Jongdae laugh again and push Chanyeol away lightly. Junmyeon really likes Jongdae’s laugh.

But now’s not the time for that.

Chanyeol is getting more and more obnoxious in his advances, rubbing his ears against Jongdae’s cheek, limbs sprawling all over the couch and over Junmyeon’s favourite throw pillow. Already Junmyeon can see the long tendrils of Dog hair tangled onto the soft leather.

“Chanyeol, are you my Dog or not?” Minseok teases, but doesn’t actually lift a finger to stop Chanyeol from rubbing all over Jongdae like a bitch in heat. 

“Myeon, I think I feed you well enough.” Jongdae laughs, and Junmyeon removes the pillow from his mouth in embarrassment. There’s a patch of saliva on it now, and Chanyeol is smirking at him from where he’s draped all over Jongdae. Sometimes, Junmyeon just wants to _lean over_ and _punch_ that stupid Dog in the _face_.

Instead, he plasters on a hopeful smile and Jongdae finally, _finally_ pushes that stupid Dog back to Minseok and tugs Junmyeon onto his lap. He has to scrunch up his nose though, when all he can smell is Chanyeol masking Jongdae’s natural scent. 

The disaster isn’t over, however. Now that Jongdae’s affection is on Junmyeon, Chanyeol begins to explore. The Dog has grown much taller than when he had left the shelter and his long limbs are banging everywhere as he opens door after door.

Minseok absentmindedly tells him to stop once, but apparently there was this girl that moved back from Canada a few years back and the two humans gossip more about her. Restless, Junmyeon pads after Chanyeol, wrinkling his nose up at the Dog’s scent clinging over the areas he had touched. Chanyeol sticks his nose into every room he sees, large hands poking at the mug on the kitchen counter, opening cupboards and overturning mats. It’s fine. Jongdae likes Minseok’s company, so Junmyeon is going to control himself and silently put everything back in place instead of yelling at Chanyeol.

Then Chanyeol pokes his nose into _that_ room, _the_ room that belongs to Junmyeon’s Master and _Junmyeon himself_ and that Dog is rolling around on his Master’s bed like he owns the place. Not even Junmyeon has allowed himself to sleep on his Master’s bed.

Junmyeon barrels straight into the taller Hybrid and they go tumbling off the bed, Chanyeol’s frightened yelps covered by the loud thud they make as the two Hybrids land on the carpeted floor, Chanyeol’s tail thwacking against the wall painfully. “This isn’t your house!” Junmyeon screeches irately, and before he realizes it, Chanyeol has both his hands up to protect his face, and the smell of blood tinges the air.

Realization sinks and Junmyeon sits there stunned, still straddling Chanyeol’s hips with his claws out. Chanyeol is quivering below him, making little sniffling noises as blood drips from the scratches on his forearms onto the collar of his shirt. 

Strong arms tugs him away and Jongdae has a dark look on his face. Chanyeol is almost draped over Minseok, the shorter human’s hands petting him gently as the Dog sobs into his Master’s shoulder.

“Go to the kitchen.” Jongdae says quietly, and he all but pushes Junmyeon out the door as he tends to Minseok and Chanyeol. Junmyeon’s hands are trembling, too, and he stumbles towards the kitchen. The dishwasher hums lowly in a corner. He sinks to his knees in a corner, curling up into a ball. He’s messed up, badly. 

Even with his ears folded forward, he can hear Jongdae’s apologies and Minseok’s clipped answers. Chanyeol’s sniffling echoes down the hall, fuelling the guilt Junmyeon is feeling.

The front door shuts and then Junmyeon is alone with his breathing.

“I’m sorry,” He starts as he feels Jongdae’s shadow fall upon him, then he can only repeat the words over and over again as tears begin to fall. 

Instead, Jongdae kneels down and takes Junmyeon’s hands from where they are balled up into fists. His claws come away bloody—Chanyeol’s blood combined with his own from where they had dug into his palm. 

He can’t look Jongdae in the eye as his Master presses alcohol wipes to his wounds, doesn’t flinch, doesn’t whimper out as Jongdae sticks bandages on top of them. He doesn’t deserve Jongdae’s kindness.

“Tell me what happened.” Jongdae says as he clasps Junmyeon’s hands.

“I didn’t mean to hurt Chanyeol,” Junmyeon says between tears, “But he was messing everything up, and his scent was _everywhere_ and it was all over _you_ but you’re _my_ Master, not his.”

His entire lap is drenched from where his tears had spilt, but still, he can’t bring himself to look up and see the disappointment in his Master’s face. He cowers even lower, repeats his apologies over and over and over again, but still his Master remains silent.

“Junmyeon,” Jongdae says quietly, “I was talking to Minseok earlier—Will a collar help you feel at home?”

Junmyeon clings to Jongdae’s hands stubbornly. “I don’t want Dogs to come in here again.” He mumbles.

“Of course,” Jongdae says matter of factly, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, and we’ll go to a petshop now.”

Junmyeon is still in a daze when Jongdae tugs him up and pushes him into the car, one hand petting through his hair occasionally as the lights flicker outside the windows.

The petshop Jongdae brings him to is still brightly lit despite the late hours, and a friendly saleslady comes up to enthusiastically push the two of them to the appropriate aisle.

The collars there are _beautiful_. Junmyeon is fully aware that he looks like an uncouth kitten again, but he simply cannot take his eyes away from the rows and rows of collars. Plastic, leather, silver, pink.

“What about this one?” Jongdae points to a simple black collar that is thick and wide, as opposed to the sleek ones that many favour. But Junmyeon likes it. He’s basically vibrating in pleasure as Jongdae picks out a tag and elegantly writes his name on it. When Jongdae’s fingers brush against the back of his neck as his Master buckles the collar on, Junmyeon smiles wide and proud, eyes looking up at his Master

It’s even more special, Junmyeon thinks. The Manual’s first chapter is on collars, and it’s all about the maintenance of one. It never talks about the joy he feels when his Master gives the Hybrid something the Master likes, the elation at the knowledge that Junmyeon’s _earned_ it. Anyone could buy a collar, but Jongdae _chose_ it for him because Jongdae wanted to, not because Jongdae had to.

“Let’s go home,” Jongdae tells him, kittenish smile on his face, and Junmyeon has never nodded his head as eagerly.

He can’t stop playing with the collar all the way home, mesmerized by the way it looks on his neck. Jongdae is chuckling at him, but Junmyeon isn’t ashamed of it, so he doesn’t stop. 

“Junmyeon, we need to talk,” Jongdae says when they get back home, making Junmyeon’s hands drop down immediately from where they had been fingering the thick leather of his new collar.

He stands in the foyer, unsure, as Jongdae sits down on the couch with a strange look in his eyes.

Finally his Master pats his own thigh, and Junmyeon obediently curls up in his Master’s lap, nose buried in the crook of Jongdae’s neck.

“When I decided to adopt you,” Jongdae starts liltingly, “I was looking for—a companion, I suppose. Some type of roommate. Baekhyun convinced me to give Hybrids a try, and—well, I decided that I didn’t want a child. I wanted someone who could keep up with me.”

Junmyeon moves to speak, but Jongdae silences him with a gentle smile. “But having you—meeting you, it’s been even better,” His Master says, hugging Junmyeon closer.

“I like coming home to you,” Jongdae says, “I like that you’re always so happy to see me, even when I’ve done nothing. But we’re equals here, Myeon. I know that you will always think of me as your ‘Master’, but to me you were never a ‘pet’.

“And I want to take care of you, want to make you happy for the rest of your life. But I can’t do that if you don’t regard me as your equal, Junmyeon, you understand?”

Junmyeon puts his paws on top of Jongdae’s hands, fighting the blush on his face. “You don’t have to feel like I owe you,” Jongdae says, “You don’t have to ask for permission for anything. You’re who I want.”

Nothing really changes, after that talk, only Junmyeon always curls up in Jongdae’s lap at night now, and spends most of the day cleaning his collar properly. Jongdae makes him go over to Minseok’s to apologize, but Chanyeol seems to be utterly terrified of him now.

//

Baekhyun’s needed out of town, so he calls Jongdae for help. It ends up with Junmyeon hugging Kyungsoo tearfully at the foyer as Kyungsoo bares his teeth, while Yixing looks on happily and takes photos with his new phone.

They spend the day mucking around in the park as Jongdae goes off to work, and comes back home when Jongdae’s finished. They hurriedly hole themselves up in Junmyeon and Jongdae’s room to gossip like old cats while Jongdae gives them some time alone.

“I like your new collar,” Kyungsoo points out, and Junmyeon touches it reverently. 

“Stop smiling,” Kyungsoo scowls, “You look ugly.”

“Prettier than you,” Junmyeon retorts. He likes the weight of it on the base of his neck, the constant reminder that he’s _owned._

“Shut up, I’m the prettiest,” Yixing pouts, “Master Sehun said so.”

“I bet he says a lot of things,” Kyungsoo leers, “I see he’s bought you a new collar.”

Yixing proudly bares his neck to show it off, and Junmyeon is temporarily blinded by the gold layer in front of his eyes. “And I see you you’re using a second-hand one,” Yixing replies softly.

Neither comment was made maliciously, and the brothers share knowing smiles. Each Master has their own way of loving them, and none of them will desire anything else.

Something red on Yixing’s pale skin catches Junmyeon’s attention, and he narrows his eyes as his gaze zeroes in on the spot. “Did Sehun’s Dogs _bite_ you?” He asks in horror, poking the mark with his pinky.

“Yeah!” Yixing said cheerily, “Well, not that particular one, but yeah. They do it all the time. Master Sehun did that one.”

“But rabies...” Junmyeon mouths as Kyungsoo begins pawing at Yixing’s shirt, demanding to see them.

Only a few buttons undone and Junmyeon can already see a map of red and purple decorating his baby brother’s skin. The marks are all in different sizes and colouration.

“You look like you were mauled by a bear,” Junmyeon breathes out in semi-awe. Yixing giggles, making little purrs that make Junmyeon instinctively start petting the younger Cat, even as his eyes are fixated on the marks that litter Yixing’s collarbones. 

“Xun-ge likes to bite,” Yixing says, face flushed, “He likes leaving marks on me. Bo-ge likes making me work for it. Lei-ge likes leaving me on the edge, while Honglei-ge likes using his strength. Zhixiang-ge and I, we like putting on shows for our geges.”

“What about your Master?” Junmyeon asks with curiosity. They’re like kittens again, gossiping about everything and anything. “Master Sehun likes fucking me,” Yixing sighs happily, “He likes to hold me close and completely wreck me.”

Kyungsoo scoffs lightly. “Baekhyun does it the best. He knows _all_ my weak spots.”

Kyungsoo is blushing furiously when he says that, but the dangerous glint in Yixing’s eyes tell Junmyeon that the younger cat had no intention of letting Kyungsoo off the hook.

__“I bet he scrubs your butt too,” Yixing smirks, and his smiles widen even further as he says, “I bet he forgets to feed you in the shelter to get you begging him to let you suck his dick.”_ _

__Junmyeon folds his ears in second-hand embarrassment as Kyungsoo pounces on Yixing with a warcry, the calico cat screaming bloody murder at his older brother. Kyungsoo has volunteered to stay in the shelter and go home with Baekhyun at nights, much to the relief of the human._ _

__When Yixing is finally properly subdued, Kyungsoo rolls onto his stomach, tail waving languidly. “What about you, Myeon?”_ _

__Junmyeon colours. “We haven’t—he hasn’t done anything,” he mumbles. Yixing pouts cutely. “Does he not want a companion in that way, then?”_ _

__“Maybe,” Junmyeon shrugs, “I’m okay with it.”_ _

__“Well, do you want to be his companion in that way?” Yixing prods. Junmyeon lets out a confused meow. Yixing starts to laugh at him until he’s clinging to the headboard with his tail stuffed in his mouth to muffle his giggles, until Kyungsoo slaps him on the head._ _

__Junmyeon doesn’t know. Jongdae and him had just reconciled their relationship; it’s been barely half a year since he’s gone home with Jongdae—does Junmyeon want him that way? What does he want?_ _

__“Don’t overthink it, okay?” Kyungsoo says, “See, me and Baekhyun, we didn’t just leap into sex like Yixing and Sehun did. It’s this—there’s this fine line there, always there, and if one of you aren’t ready to cross it, you’ll just scare each other off. Baekhyun and I—we kind of danced around each other, a few days after living together, but the wait was worth it. You need to be really sure this is what you want, and not just something tha—that you think you should do for your Master.”_ _

__Yixing curls his tail around his waist. “For your information, Master Sehun waited until I was of age before we had sex.” He scoffs. Then his gaze turns to Junmyeon, and his youngest brother pets him lightly. “But Kyungsoo’s right. Your relationship with Jongdae has changed rather rapidly with the events of these few days. Unless you—unless you’re absolutely sure, you don’t have to think about it.”_ _

__But he does want to, Junmyeon realizes. Jongdae is a gentle and caring Master, and the way he looks at Junmyeon makes him blush and stutter. He hated it when Chanyeol rubbed himself all over his Master, tried to make Jongdae look at Chanyeol like he looks at Junmyeon. And Junmyeon’s heat will always be a thing that exists—if he has the choice, he wants Jongdae with him in this vulnerable period of time._ _

__But he doesn’t quite know how to broach the question, and he’s still half-thinking about it when Baekhyun and Sehun come and pick his brothers up. Yixing latches onto Sehun as usual, Sehun’s arm over his shoulder possessively as he waves goodbye. Kyungsoo is more subdued, but Junmyeon notices the fond look in Baekhyun’s eyes and the way Kyungsoo instinctively leans into his touch._ _

__It’s good to see his brothers happy._ _

__Junmyeon trots back to Jongdae, and the human scratches him behind the ears affectionately, but Junmyeon does notice something off in Jongdae’s eyes. Curiosity, need? Junmyeon can’t tell, so he lets it go and moves to the kitchen to start cooking._ _

__Jongdae’s hand shoots out and grasps Junmyeon around the waist, tugging him onto the couch. “Let’s order pizza,” His Master says conspiratorially, and Junmyeon perks up almost immediately, tail and ears pointing up eagerly._ _

__//_ _

__“So... Do all Hybrids think about sex a lot?” Jongdae asks over dinner casually. Junmyeon spits his milk out. “It’s just that, I accidentally overheard you and Yixing talking,” Jongdae says nervously, “Is it something... you want?”_ _

__“Ye—No! I mean yes! No!” Junmyeon splutters out, “I—I—I—” Mortified, he dives out of the chair and runs for the bedroom. The closet seems like a nice place to hide in._ _

__Jongdae unearths him amongst the spare blankets, his tail curled morosely around his eyes. “I was—well I wasn’t joking,” Jongdae says worriedly, brows furrowed, dragging Junmyeon out, “You’ll suffocate yourself in there.”_ _

__Junmyeon stares back at him with teary eyes. A gentle hand comes up to cup his face and he instinctively leans into his Master’s touch._ _

__“Do you want me, Junmyeon?” Jongdae asks tenderly, his eyes warm and welcoming._ _

__Junmyeon slaps his paws over his eyes as he nods. He wants Jongdae. He wants to rub all over him and make Jongdae his, _permanently_ , forever. He wants to hold him close and drape himself all over Jongdae, wants to nuzzle him and curl up with him. Junmyeon’s figured out all this early on._ _

__“I like you, Myeon,” Jongdae says seriously. Junmyeon is pinned in place by his gaze, but not trapped._ _

__“Me too,” He squeaks back, and he is entirely caught off guard when Jongdae tugs him forward by the collar and kisses him._ _

___The Manual didn’t say anything about this._ _ _

__Junmyeon returns the kiss clumsily, but Jongdae has him soon gasping for air as he drowns in his Master’s hold, slumping against his arms._ _

__“Come on, let’s get away from the floor,” Jongdae whispers against his mouth with a playful smirk, and he maneuvers Junmyeon onto his lap on the bed. Jongdae’s sweater gets caught in Junmyeon’s claws and Jongdae laughs at the intent look on his face as Junmyeon works to untangle the offending garment, and between the two of them they at least get Junmyeon completely naked and Jongdae down to his boxers._ _

__Jongdae caresses Junmyeon’s face and brings him down for a heated kiss, Junmyeon falling straight into it as Jongdae’s hands follow the curve of his spine to cup his ass. Junmyeon shivers against Jongdae’s bare chest, biting little marks into the skin at Jongdae’s whispered encouragement._ _

__This is the first time Junmyeon has had sex outside of heat, and his face is on fire at how _aware_ he is of everything. Jongdae’s soft sighs, his gentle caresses on the swell of Junmyeon’s ass, the slow, simmering desire building from within both of them. It’s not sex out of necessity as they are during heats, but sex because both of them wants it. Junmyeon wants it; Jongdae wants it._ _

__Between heavy petting and parched kissing, Junmyeon works his way onto Jongdae’s boxers. Jongdae grabs Junmyeon by the hips loosely, making Junmyeon stutter in his train of thought as one of his Master’s fingers circle his hole gently._ _

__Lubrication trickles out and onto the bedsheets, Junmyeon’s natural response to arousal shown as Jongdae mouths at one of his velvet ears, and Junmyeon can only shudder into his Master’s neck. When he finally does collect himself, he quickly pushes off Jongdae’s boxers, determined to rid the last barrier between them._ _

__Junmyeon’s eyes turn into large black discs as he takes Jongdae’s cock in his hands. Like Jongdae, it’s absolutely perfect for Junmyeon._ _

__“I know I’m not impressive,” Jongdae blurts out, “I don’t mind being on the bottom.” Junmyeon slaps a paw over his mouth. “It’s perfect,” He mewls lowly, planting his hands on Jongdae’s chest as he sinks down onto his Master’s cock._ _

__The satisfied purr that rumbles out of his chest washes over Junmyeon, a low, elongated sound that makes him arch his back and close his eyes, tail curling up in delight._ _

__Below him, Jongdae’s pupils are blown wide with lust, his hands frozen into steel grips on the bedsheets as he regulates his breathing._ _

__Jongdae’s cock fits him just right, the slide in smooth and fluid, the short length just enough to touch all the right places but not enough to cause discomfort, fitting snugly inside him like a butt plug._ _

__He rocks gently at first, claws digging into Jongdae’s shoulder. His Master’s pupils are blown wide with lust, breaths coming out in small puffs. The ride is more than smooth, and he moves his hips vigorously as soon as he’s found his balance._ _

__“You’re perfect,” Jongdae wheezes out, and Junmyeon closes his eyes at the compliment, focusing on the feeling of Jongdae’s cock rocking inside of him, drawing him in. There are gentle fingers brushing down his back, making him curve his spine in an arch._ _

__Jongdae sits up then, bringing Junmyeon closer in a more intimate position. Junmyeon leans in for a kiss, but Jongdae’s mouth lands on his nipples, flicking them into hard little nubs as Junmyeon clings to Jongdae’s hair and whines loudly, pressing his chest even closer, offering himself up._ _

__Jongdae’s hands run from his back down to the base of his tail, where fur meets skin and Junmyeon almost screams from the rush of pleasure he gets from his Master’s motions._ _

__His collar is still on him, prominent, a steady weight, and Jongdae kisses it softly before taking Junmyeon’s lips in his own. The room is heavy with the smell of arousal, Jongdae’s masculinity and Junmyeon’s lubrication mingling and mixing together where they meet, and Jongdae mewls against Junmyeon’s lips before grabbing his tail again, this time with purpose._ _

__He swallows Junmyeon’s shout as the cat’s toes curl and quiver, his whole body stretched taut by the stimulation both internally and externally. White hot liquid splashes onto Jongdae’s chest before both of them realizes, and it takes minutes for Junmyeon to get down from his high._ _

__When he does climb off, Jongdae is looking at him in awe, trailing a finger through the semen on his skin. But Junmyeon’s focus isn’t there—almost immediately he kneels down to take Jongdae’s cock in his mouth, swallows it whole until his nose is swamped in the purest, most natural scent of Jongdae’s manhood, and he holds there as Jongdae croaks and groans out above him._ _

__Hands fist into Junmyeon’s hair tightly and he begins to give Jongdae a proper blowjob, taking his cock deep every single time and laving every single inch of it with attention. When Jongdae finally cums, Junmyeon is half hard again from the simple act of fellatio, and he opens his mouth for Jongdae to see the cum collected on his tongue._ _

__“You’re perfect, Junmyeon,” Jongdae rasps out as he cradles Junmyeon’s face and pulls him up, hands moving over Junmyeon’s cock. The night is long, after all, and Junmyeon doesn’t mind telling Jongdae how much he loves him, over, and over, and over again._ _

__//_ _

__Junmyeon wakes up disoriented. Jongdae’s scent is strong. Very strong. Junmyeon bolts up and lets out a breathless scream._ _

__He’s naked. On Jongdae’s bed. Jongdae is naked next to him. Jongdae is _covered_ with Junmyeon’s scent. _This is not a false alarm! Jongdae is covered with Junmyeon’s scent. _____

___Junmyeon shrieks again._ _ _

___“Myeon, go back to sleep,” Jongdae groans aloud, fingers splayed around Junmyeon’s chest to push him back onto the mattress, “Breakfast can wait.”_ _ _

___It takes a few weeks for Junmyeon to get used to waking up with Jongdae’s scent flooding his sensitive nose, only it’s not just Jongdae’s scent, it’s JongdaeandJunmyeon’s scent mixed together and it’s absolutely lovely. The beanie bed still gets used every now and then when Jongdae invites Baekhyun, Sehun, Yixing, and Kyungsoo over and there’s not enough couch space, but Junmyeon no longer minds the different scents mingled in that particular corner of the house. Jongdae has Junmyeon’s scent, and that’s more than enough._ _ _

___They’re not like Sehun and Yixing who fuck like rabbits, not like Kyungsoo and Baekhyun who spend their days being busy bumblebees buzzing around everywhere. They’re simple, Junmyeon puttering around the house in the day, sometimes wandering down the park, but always back home cooking dinner in time for an exhausted Jongdae to hug him, kiss him between the ears and then on the mouth._ _ _

___And when his heats come up, he knows he’s in safe hands. He doesn’t need his brothers’ penchant for exciting and rough sex, he has Jongdae and it’s enough._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta for all the hard work put into the fic :) I owe you lots :D also thanks to the critcap mods for organizing this fest :D I had great fun writing this one and last but not least thank you to the lovely prompter and I hope this is what you were looking for ;)


End file.
